


МУСОРА БЕГАЮТ ПО МОЕМУ ДОМУ

by Medoch



Series: amaroq [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, Love/Hate a bit, M/M, UST, au - russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: домашняя рыжая кошка расцарапает хозяину ебало





	МУСОРА БЕГАЮТ ПО МОЕМУ ДОМУ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnioris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnioris/gifts).



до определённого момента в жизни по всё было обыденно: утром он просыпался, умывался, брился (если ему было не лень), уходил работать в издательство с кричащим названием «республика», возвращался с работы, по дороге иногда покупая пиво, садился за компьютер и вдоволь играл в ненапряжную игру про битвы в космосе. иногда он скроллил мемы в ленте и репостил самые смешные. в общем, по был обычным парнем.

до определённого момента.

он как обычно играл в игру, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали. по нахмурился - он не ждал гостей. может, соседка, выжившая из ума старушка, опять забыла, что в квартире вот уже десять лет живёт не её сын, а по? он отхлебнул пива из банки, встал, отряхивая крошки с футболки, натянул треники и пошёл открывать. ему было, в общем-то, всё равно на свой внешний вид: старушка по соседству была слепой, как мышь, а кто-то другой заявиться к по под вечер попросту не мог.

он открыл дверь и замер, уткнувшись лицом в синий китель. под нос ему сунули удостоверение. по мельком успел скользнуть взглядом по фотографии - на ней был серьёзный рыжий мужчина лет тридцати - моргнул, успевая прочитать имя. армитаж хакс. витиеватое имечко.

по оттеснили от порога, пятеро человек вместе с хаксом прямо в грязных ботинках - на улице была весна - ворвались в квартиру; по даже сказать ничего не успел. только охнул, глядя на то, как они подходят к столу. в голове было мутно от пива. когда фсбшники начали выдирать провода из розеток и складывать его технику в коробки, по осознал, что дело идёт к пизде. он вклинился между хаксом и своим новым ноутом (он даже кредит за него ещё не выплатил!), кашлянул и как можно более серьёзным голосом спросил:  
\- ордер у вас есть?

хакс посмотрел на него, как на мусор. по это взбесило, сразу захотелось прописать по точёной морде. в «республике», конечно, постоянно повторяли, что уволят его, если он ввяжется в ещё одну ненужную драку, да и нападать на фсбшника - прямая дорога за решётку, но хотелось всё равно.

\- нет, - отчеканил хакс.

\- тогда, может, хватит молча носиться по моему дому? - по всё ещё стоял между хаксом и ноутбуком. две его мобилы - старенькую нокию и купленный два года назад хуавей - уже сложили в синий пластиковый ящик.

\- нет, - повторил хакс.

по фыркнул. не удержался:  
\- а ты только слово «нет» и знаешь, ага?

хакс нахмурился.

\- нет, - ответил он.

по заржал. ситуация играла у него на нервах примерно столь же умело, как он играл на гитаре - то есть, тупо бренчала, готовясь порвать их к хренам. хакс оттеснил по от стола - хотя он был худым, как щепа, откуда столько силы? - и захлопнул ноутбук, швыряя его в ящик.

\- полегче, - рыкнул по.

хакс снова посмотрел на него сверху вниз своим мерзким-мерзким взглядом. прошёл к шкафу, выкидал всё с полок, ища, что ещё можно стащить. вся техника, которая была у по, находилась на столе - он так и сказал. хакс не поверил - проверил ещё и кухню. на минуту по показалось, что они заберут у него ещё и румбу, BB-8, беспечно катающуюся по полу. вот уж этого он бы точно им не простил.

\- вы пройдёте с нами, - сказал хакс, передав ящик с техникой другому фсбшнику, и схватил по за плечо. - сопротивляться не рекомендую.

\- о, - мрачно выдал по, - так ты всё-таки знаешь другие слова.

и, вынужденный, пошёл с ними, как был - в растянутой футболке с жёлтыми пятнами от пива и синих трениках. на улице была весна, на улице было холодно, но куртку ему надеть никто не предложил. по посадили в уазик и повезли куда-то - он не особо знал, куда. уже после, в допросной, он узнал, что обвиняется в экстремизме по статье два-восемь-два. ему показали фотку котика с гитлеровскими усами, репостнутую три года назад, начали задавать наводящие вопросы.

\- я не буду ничего говорить без моего адвоката, - сказал по.

не то чтобы у по был «свой» адвокат. адвокат был у «республики» - и не один; специально для таких случаев. трубку по дали крайне неохотно; дознаватель, кайло рен, мерзенько улыбнулся, мол, всё с вами ясно, гражданин дэмерон. пока по пытался дозвониться до леи, в допросную зашёл хакс. кайло скривился, словно ему тошно было смотреть на своего коллегу, и вышел.

хакс вальяжно развалился на стуле.

\- не выкрутишься, пилот.

по вздрогнул, едва не выронив мобилу. откуда хакс знал о его кличке в «республике», он не знал, но это было плохо, очень плохо. возможно, его и загребли не из-за картинки, а из-за места работы. в конце концов, «республика» не просто постила новости. многие статьи, написанные по, прямым текстом критиковали режим.

наконец, лея - с пятого раза - взяла трубку.

\- я занята, - рыкнула она, - что случилось, по?

\- два-восемь-два, - выдохнул по, - сижу в допросной.

лея громко выругалась; по краем глаза заметил, как поморщился хакс. через час в отделение приехала рей - одна из лучших адвокатесс издательства, а вместо хакса на своё место вернулся кайло рен. рей одёргивала кайло, едва тот начинал зарываться, и в итоге показания по были... ну, нормальными. рей сказала, что ему не грозит ничего хуже условного срока.

технику по, конечно же, не вернули. ни мобилы - даже старенькую нокию! - ни, тем более, ноутбук, пк и жёсткие диски. по матерился себе под нос, шагая в сторону дома, и думал о том, как ему повезло, что все компрометирующие статьи остались на компьютере в издательстве. он так крепко задумался, что врезался в кого-то прямо у подъезда. подняв голову, по увидел хакса.

\- чего тебе надо, урод? - рыкнул по.

\- не боишься сесть за оскорбление представителя власти, пилот?

\- так хочешь меня засадить?

уголки губ хакса дёрнулись.

\- хочу. но перед этим: ты сможешь забрать свою технику через неделю, при условии, что не станешь её продавать или дарить кому-либо.

\- как, блядь, любезно с твоей стороны, - пробормотал по.

хакс хлопнул его по плечу - странный жест с его стороны - и ушёл. чуть больше, чем через неделю, в воскресенье, по нашёл хакса у себя на кухне. хакс пил любимый чай по из его любимой кружки. BB-8 приветливо пиликнул, проезжая мимо и полируя и без того чистый светлый кафель.

\- какого хуя?..

хакс поморщился.

\- не ори. мне нельзя зайти в гости?

он вальяжно развалился в старом плетёном кресле, и по пожелал, чтобы оно в ту же секунду развалилось под ним, но ничего не произошло. хакс продолжал равнодушно пить любимый чай по из любимой кружки по в любимой квартире по. по начинал ненавидеть сегодняшнее утро, хотя обычно воскресенья он любил. по воскресеньям обычно всегда случалось что-нибудь хорошее.

ну, видимо, не сегодня.

\- я тебя не приглашал, - фыркнул по, - или ты привык приходить без приглашения?

хакс неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- садись, - благодушно сказал он, - чай заварен.

и ведь не врежешь ему, блядь. по выругался и сел на табуретку напротив хакса. налил себе чаю из заварника в дурацкую слишком маленькую чашку, потом психанул, отставил чашку и достал из холодильника пиво. открыл банку, глотнул, вздохнул, успокаиваясь. он всегда быстро успокаивался - так же быстро, как вспыхивал.

\- так что тебе надо?

\- пришёл сказать, что ты можешь забрать свои вещи.

по нахмурился. он совсем не понимал этого человека.

\- я всё не могу взять в толк: какого хуя ты такой любезный?

хакс снова дёрнул уголками губ. это больше походило на нервный тик, чем на улыбку. по снова захотелось неуместно заржать.

\- кому-то же надо быть любезным. ты этой чертой не блещешь.

по снова вспыхнул.

\- всё. всё, блядь. вали отсюда на хуй.

хакс вскинул бровь.

\- или что?

по подумал: или я убью тебя и закопаю труп на заднем дворе, и, пока тебя ищут, эмигрирую куда-нибудь далеко. подумал: сука, как же ты заебал. подумал: когда же ты съебёшься.

но промолчал. хакс хмыкнул, поставил полупустой стакан на стол и поднялся на ноги, почти на голову возвышаясь над по. наклонился зачем-то, переводя взгляд с глаз на губы. и - поцеловал. едва-едва коснулся, но за поцелуй по всё равно засчитал, потому что по ебалу прописать захотелось снова. 

отодвинувшись, хакс скривился, словно хлебнул кислого молока из пакета. хотя по не сомневался, что он слишком правильный, чтобы пить из пакета - сначала налил бы в кружку. ему в голову лезла только херня, он был в совершенной растерянности, не понимал, что происходит.

не прощаясь, хакс ушёл.

воскресенье было абсолютно ужасным - а ведь оно только-только началось.

первое заседание суда закончилось ничем. рей ругалась себе под нос, пока они шли до стоянки. по сел за руль и с трудом доехал до дома, засыпая на ходу. он не мог уснуть перед судом и смертельно не выспался, так что зашёл домой, ничего не замечая - ни чужих ботинок на пороге, ни включённого света в кухне. он дополз до кровати и упал на неё, не раздеваясь - так и вырубился.

проснулся по от запаха. пахло незнакомым одеколоном - он никогда не пользовался таким - не любил слишком яркие запахи. нюх у него, как часто говорила рей, был как у собаки. по открыл глаза и почувствовал себя немного дезориентированным, потому что спал слишком долго. он несколько раз моргнул и, когда мир вокруг перестал кружиться, сел на кровати. рядом с ним, развалившись в кресле мешке, совершенно неприглядно дрых хакс.

по дёрнулся. настроение было придушить хакса, пока тот спит. квартира по ему что, гостиница? своего дома нет? охуел в край. по поёжился, подумав о том, что будет, если хакс снова полезет целоваться.

швырнув в него подушкой, по замер, глядя на то, как он просыпается. если так посмотреть, хакс был красивым и казался почти безобидным со сна. растрёпанные волосы и сонный вид делали его моложе лет на пять.

\- какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? - спросил по.

хакс, видимо, не соображал со сна, и поэтому ответил прямо голосом, как показалось по, немного пьяным:  
\- слежу.

\- чего?

\- слежу за тобой. чтобы ты, - зевок, - не сделал ничего... экстремистского.

по всплеснул руками.

\- а ты у нас эксперт, да?

хакс горделиво улыбнулся. в этот момент по окончательно уверился: кто-то из них двоих вмазанный. либо по - настолько, что ему глючится этот придурок, либо хакс - настолько, что даже улыбнуться решил. подумав, что сам вмазаться никак не мог, по поставил на второе.

хакс проморгался, потёр глаза, зевнул ещё раз, и с его лица медленно слезла и улыбка, и это мечтательное сонное выражение. он снова стал серьёзным мрачным ублюдком, каким был в их первую и вторую встречу. по вздохнул.

\- а теперь серьёзно. что ты здесь делаешь?

хакс неопределённо пожал плечами. спросил, как ни в чём не бывало:  
\- чай будешь? - словно это по был в чужом доме, а не он.

по зарычал.

\- пошёл. вон. из. моего. дома.

хакс поджал губы и сощурился, как кошка.

\- или что?

он вертел своей властью, как хотел, и это бесило сильнее, чем, казалось, могло. по подорвался с места и схватил его за грудки, притягивая ближе к себе. мельком глянул на губы - и некстати вспомнил о поцелуе, тотчас же краснея и разъяряясь ещё сильнее.

\- статья 318, - равнодушно напомнил хакс, - применение насилия в отношении представителя власти. срок до десяти лет. угадай, на какой тебя засадят.

\- чего ты добиваешься?

\- хочу, чтобы ты сел. твои статьи... твои статьи знаешь сколько проблем мне принесли, а, пилот?

ну, это хотя бы было честно. его статьи много кому принесли проблем, но все эти люди вряд ли были из группы положительных персонажей. во всяком случае, с точки зрения по. он медленно разжал пальцы на воротнике хакса и, вздохнув, отошёл на несколько шагов назад.

\- уходи.

хакс наклонился над ним, мазнул губами по губам - зачем? - и ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

по сменил замок, но это не помогло. их отношения были очень странными, если смотреть со стороны по. он ничем не заслужил такое отношение хакса - заслужил ненависть, да, но не это странное мягкое наэлектризованное нечто, которое образовалось между ними за шесть недель - шесть недель, что тянулись одно за одним судебные заседания. хакс стабильно появлялся дома у по, словно телепортируясь туда, стабильно бесил его, стабильно целовал на прощание.

по даже привыкнуть успел. в какой-то момент это перестало его раздражать, и он перестал задавать вопросы типа «зачем» и «почему». он и сам медленно, но верно начинал теплеть к хаксу - к его встрёпанным со сна волосам и сонному голосу, к его хмыканью и привычкой пожимать плечами на любой вопрос, к его умению заваривать чай, к нему всему.

\- можешь остаться, - сказал он как-то вечером, когда хакс уже собирался уходить, - поздно уже. можешь поспать на диване.

можно было назвать по мягким - он быстро прикипал к людям, особенно к тем, которые часто были рядом. хакс был рядом на протяжении почти полутора месяцев, и выгнать его вон обычно не представлялось возможным - оставалось только смириться.

хакс сел в кресло-мешок, выпрямив спину. он всегда выглядел так, словно в него воткнули рельсу - ну, когда не спал. сел - и уставился на по немигающим взглядом, как змея.

\- что?

\- ты перестал меня выгонять.

\- тебя хрен выгонишь. да и я привык уже.

\- привык?

\- ага.

хакс нахмурился. ему эта новость явно не понравилась - может, он надеялся, что по когда-нибудь взорвётся и всё-таки пропишет ему по лицу. но по действительно привык - теперь его совсем не тяготило присутствие хакса. он воспринимал хакса как предмет мебели. как вредную рыжую домашнюю кошку.

\- я тоже, - вдруг сказал хакс, - привык. жаль.

он подошёл к по, вздёрнул его за грудки и поцеловал - не так, как обычно, а глубоко, словно прощаясь. и ушёл.

следующим утром в квартиру по снова ворвались фсбшники. они снова изъяли всю технику, снова забрали его на допрос, снова назвали статью - два-восемь-два. по сначала не понимал, как и почему - он ничего не репостил в последнее время, да он даже в соцсети не заходил! - а потом осознал: хакс. хакс улыбался мерзенько-мерзенько и фальшиво-фальшиво, смотрел сверху вниз и наклонялся над по, нарочно дыша ему в затылок. по ничем не мог объяснить экстремистский пост на своей стене, и рей ничем не могла ему помочь.

\- зачем ты это сделал? - спросил по прежде, чем его увели.

хакс пожал плечами.

\- это моя работа.

до определённого момента в жизни по всё было обыденно - до тех пор, пока его не посадили за репост.


End file.
